No Hard Feelings
by FT Fanfic
Summary: Just as they fell down from the sky, from Edolas, to Earthland, Lucy decided to confess her feelings to Natsu, after this, but someone he loved came back. Lucy suffered from their relationship so, will she give up in Natsu, or get a chance with love again?(please read, because even though, at first it's NaLi, there will be more of NaLu!)
1. The Promise

Hello~ Welcome to my fanfic, this is my newest one, and NaLi is the beggining, after a few chapters later there will be NaLu.

K, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>FAIRY TAIL EPISODE 95, LISANNA~<strong>

**Natsu's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

We were sucked in by the anima going back to earthland, and by that we were falling from the sky, also screaming. I finally felt the ground, but then I still heard screaming, I looked up, and saw them falling on me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"You guys are heavy." I managed to say. Everyone stood up, and looked around... ... ...This is..

"We're back, in earthland!"

"Yeah~!"

**Lucy's POV**

"Yeah~!" we screamed, but I think I was the most excited because finally, we're out of that world, I was thinking about confessing to Natsu too, but now is the time.

"Na-" I was cut, by the exceed in the sky, Charla didn't really wanted them here, but for some reason she said yes.

'Finally, now th-' someone cut my thought, getting my attention. I saw... ... ...Lisanna..

'How can she be... ...alive. She's dead... ...suppose to be at least. And I know that, they... ... ... ...like each other since they were a child.' I thought, which made me teary eyed, and my bangs covering my eyes. Wendy looked at me, and looked sad too, because she knew that I liked Natsu, and now I won't stand a chance against her. I sobbed quietly so that nobody could here, then Lisanna saw Natsu, and hugged him down on the ground. I felt tears about to go down my cheeks, which made me wipe the tears away. She explained everything after she stood up, she saw me, and Wendy, but she couldn't tell that, I was sobbing a little, then she hugged him again, but standing up. I couldn't take it anymore, I walked to the forest quietly so that nobody would notice, but Wendy. When I was far enough I ran home sobbing. When I arrived home, I launched myself to my bed.

"Why does this only happen to me?" I asked myself, then continued sobbing, and crying.

**Lisanna's POV**

When I was dragged out by an exceed, I struggled to move to everyone, then finally i was in front of everyone the first one I saw is Natsu, I was happy to see him, and well, everyone else too. I hugged him, which led us on the ground. I saw him with wide eyes, but then hugged me back, after a few seconds I stood up, to explain everything, specially why I was alive, then I looked at the new guild members, Wendy, Gajeel, and...Lucy? When I looked at her, it doesn't feel right, but I did my pokerface so that nobody will worry, I shrugged it off, and decided to cling onto Natsu, he didn't mind at all so, I just did that as I talked to the others. 'I'm glad that everyone still reme-' My thoughts were interrupted by something, that it got my attention to it, I looked around with my eyes without moving my head, then I saw someone in the corner of my eye, and I slightly moved my head. I missed my chance to saw the person, but I still thought about it.

"Hey, Lisanna. Let's go to the cathedral to see Mira, and Elfman. They need to know." Erza said.

"Definitely, but, I'm kind of a little nervous." I commented.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be fine." Gray comforted.

As we said that we started going to the cathedral, but something is missing.

**Mira's POV**

Me, and Elfman visited my little sister's grave, Lisanna. It's her 3rd year since she was dead.

"Onee-chan, let's go." Elfman suggested, but I only see her once a year only so...

"A few minuets more." I replied as I continued looking at her grave.

I was still traumatized about that moment, but sometimes, we have to move on. I stood up thinking of leaving, but we heard someone running towards us, so, I looked around, and saw.

"...!"

"L...Lisanna?" I whispered, then I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Mira-nee! Elf-nii-chan!" as she yelled those names, she hugged us both.

"Lisanna!" we both yelled, at first I didn't believed that it was her, but it seems that, we're lucky enough to get her back to us, and in Fairy Tail.

I pulled back, and said, "Welcome back, Lisanna."

After that we went back to Fairy Tail. At first everyone was staring, and shocked, then they were running to her, and hugged her.

"What's all this noi-... ... ...Lisanna... ... ... ..." Master shouted, but then saw Lisanna.

"Master! I'm back." she said with a smile.

"It's a party!"

"AYE!"

**Gray, Erza's POV**

"AYE!"

'Wait, I feel like something's missing, but what could it be?'

**Natsu's POV**

"YAY! Party! Hey Lu-"

'Wait, where is she? Oh well, I'll go with Lisanna, it's her party after all.' I thought.

"Hey Lisanna, What are you doing?" I asked as I walked towards the bar.

"Oh, Natsu, we're just talking about you." she replied, but I was curious though. 'What about me that they're talking about?' I thought.

"What about me?" I asked.

"It's a se-cr-et." she replied, but if I can't do it who can? Oh, I know Lu-, I mean... ...Levy! But she might keep it a secret to me too, because she might promise...her... ... ...promise...

"Lisanna, can we... ...talk... outside?" I asked, I, can't believe I forgot about it.

"Sure." as she answered, we both went outside.

"So, do you still remember the 'promise' we did when we were younger?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I considered it, and I want to fulfill that promise!"

"Eh? But... That was just a joke, and well, I do... ...like you too." She answered, but whispered the last part, but I man mannaged the hear her.

"Really?! So, it's official, your my girlfriend." I said, but instead of sating something, she just nodded. I'm so happy.

I lifted her by the waist, and embraced. We pulled back, and looked at each other's eyes, then lean closer, bit by bit. We were going to close the gap, any moment. As I thought that I felt warm lips in mine. I enjoyed it, and kept kissing her.

**Lucy's POV**

'I've been crying since I came to my house, but I'm sure that Wendy's worried so, I need to pull myself together!' I thought as I got ready to go out.

I went out, it was the same as usual. As I walked a little closer to the guild, I saw two bodies embraced with each others. I walked closer, and closer, then saw...!

N...Natsu, and...L... ...Lisanna kissing...

I ran somewhere, away from them, and I know they like each other. But if he's happy, then it's enough for me, but, please...please, don't make me regret my decision by making me watch the both of you, it just...makes me... ... ...not have a meaning of living anymore.

* * *

><p>Hi~ Sorry if it's short, and late. I have time to make another chapter of my other fanfic on... ... ...Thursday? Maybe it's later than that, but I'll try.<p>

So...I'm guessing you hated it, because it'll continue in the first, two, or three chapters are going to be Lucy suffering because of Lisanna, and Natsu's relationship, but don't worry there will be a plot twist...somewhere. (Hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink) next chapter.

K, Bye~


	2. Been Thinking

Hi~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously <strong>

**I've been crying since I came to my house, but I'm sure that Wendy's worried so, I need to pull myself together!' I thought as I got ready to go out.**

**I went out, it was the same as usual. As I walked a little closer to the guild, I saw two bodies embraced with each others. I walked closer, and closer, then saw...!**

**N...Natsu, and...L... ...Lisanna kissing...**

**I ran somewhere, away from them, and I know they like each other. But if he's happy, then it's enough for me, but, please...please, don't make me regret my decision by making me watch the both of you, it just...makes me... ... ...not have a meaning of living anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lisanna's POV<strong>

While me, and Natsu were kissing, I heard foot steps, and in the **corner** of my eye I saw Lucy. She looked surprised at first, then she had the same expression in her face as last time, after a few second, she ran. I knew that she liked him, but now I felt bad, though she has to accept it. Even though I feel bad. After a few seconds more later, we pulled back for air, then he looked at me, I looked back.

"Are we going to tell the others?" I asked, but I'm sure he will though.

"Of course, specially to Gray." he replied, but he never mentioned Lucy. Does he even know how she...feels about him?

I just gave him a small smile, and he walked me home.

'I'm happy about this, but something about it is... ...wrong...' I thought as I went to bed. Then felt my eyes getting sleepy.

**Lucy's POV**

I ran somewhere, and ended up in front of my apartment. 'I need to pull myself together, I...I can't give up on life because of them being together. I need to go away, somewhere far away, from... ...them both.' I thought, as I entered my room. I packed up everything I need like, keys, food, clothes, books, unfinished chapter, and ect... I have to do this, or I'll be here forever, but first, I need to change everything about me, before getting permission. I changed my clothes, perfume, hair, and my eyes. My clothes was a white dress, with a tint of purple, as for my shoes, they're just plain white sandals. The perfume was a little different from my original, it was lily, and lavender. As for my hair, I asked cancer, to make them longer up to my waist, then dye it more of a light blonde colour. My eyes were, chocolate brown to cobalt blue. I went outside, as I carried my things. I went the long way to the guild, the back of the guild, just in case.

I finally arrived inside, and everyone looked at me, like I was the only person there that's different. I didn't care less, and went to Mira.

"Uhm, may you be Mirajane Strass?" I asked, in a mannerful way.

"Yes, and what may be at help?" She replied.

"Is the Master here? I have to talk to him."

"Why, yes he is. Just go up those stares, and then, to your right." She answered. Though I knew the master was here.

As I walked up the stairs, I saw Luxas, just leaning on the wall, he just stared at me, but I knew that he still recognize me.

"Hey blonde, what's with the change?" He asked. Knew it, but he can't tell anyone so, I didn't reply just mouthed 'keep it a secret' as I put one finger in front of my mouth.

"You know, changing yourself doesn't change anything." He commented.

"So why complain?" I asked him, and he responded with a "Tch" at me. I just chuckled, then turned the doorknob, and opened the door. I saw master looking at huge stacks of paper, so, I waited at his desk. Finally he noticed me.

"Yes? Lucy, am I right?" He asked.

"I am." I replied.

"May I help you?"

"Well, I'm just here to... ...inform you that, *sigh* I'll be away for a week or two, to just go to the mansion." I started."And, I don't want anyone to know where I am. Only you...and Luxas." I finished, and Luxas suddenly came out of the door. Though he didn't say anything.

"I understand. When are you going?" Master asked.

"Today." I replied.

"Be careful my dear." Master said, as his last words to my visit back home.

I left Master's office, as well as Luxas. I walked away without a word, and he seemed to follow me, but I didn't care less. I went down the stairs, and as I did so, Everyone stared at me, and Laxus too. While I was walking by, Mira saw me, so, I looked at her, and smiled.

"Laxus, you know her?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's... ...my...cousin." he answered, but is that the best thing he could pull up?!

"Cousin? Really, but she doesn't look like you. Well, what's your name?"

'Crap! I can't say my own name, I mean she'll now.' I thought.

"My name is... ...Luciana Dreyar." I said, but, I'm sure that they'll figure it out, specially Mira.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"Well, I just visited...uncle's grandfather, so, I'm going back now. Luxas is just...going to walk me to the train station." I lied.

She just nodded in response, and we left. I opened the door, and exited the guild. Suddenly Luxas left me alone, but didn't care less. I walked to the train station, to see Laxus actually there.

"Why are you here?" I asked, he didn't really care much for me so, he seem to change.

"You said to walk you here." he said.

I didn't reply just sighed, and went to the train. He just watched me went off. This'll take hours to go there.

**TIME SKIP NEXT DAY~**

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed, and excited, because today, is the day that we'll announce our relationship with everyone. Happy didn't know about it so, when he wakes up I'll tell him.

But, he's been sleep talking about fish, I should be nice, and cook for us for once. Though when I did that, I almost burnt the house, but Happy woke up at least.

"Natsu, what's the deal with you today, and yesterday? You just left me in the guild. I was looking for you the whole night too. Also, why were you cooking?" He asked. I felt guilty for leaving him there, I forgot.

"Well, yesterday..." I explained, but when I finished he seemed... ...upset, and kind of against it, but I just shrugged it.

"Sorry, Lucy." He whispered. I heard it, but barely. What's he on about?

We walked to the guild, and the person I saw in the front was Lisanna. I waved, and said good morning.

"Are you ready? To tell the others of course?" I asked excitedly, but she doesn't seem to be excited as I am though.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Was the only thing she said.

I kicked the door open, and saw everyone. It wasn't as loud as usual, but m3h.

"Everyone! We need to tell you something! Me, and Lisanna are... ...dating!" I announced. Everyone seem to whisper now, but I don't know why. I went up to Mira to talk, but when I got there she had a frown on her face.

"Mira, are you ok?" I asked.

"D-don't worry about me. Just um... ...did you tell...Lucy yet?" She asked out of the blue. Speaking of Lucy... ...where is she?

"No, but I'm going to tell her tomorrow morning though." I replied.

"I-is that so..."

'What's wrong with her? She seems down today.' I thought.

"Hey, Flame head!" somebody yelled, which made me angry.

"Who said that!" I yelled as I left Lis, and Mira alone.

**Mira's POV**

I sighed as he left. I felt bad for Lucy. So, that's why she left late at night. Though lying to me doesn't mean I don't know. Everyone else that saw her, seem to not realize that it's her.

"Lis, you sure of this decision?" I asked.

"Even for me, I don't know myself." she replied. I guess she doesn't know what to do, but she did like him so, it's hard.

I just continued to work, and same as Lis.

**Lucy's POV (After Train)**

I stayed up the whole night, and it's around 9:00 pm when I arrived. I left the train, and station. I went up to the hill, and saw the mansion. Finally, I'm here.

When I finally arrived at the front of the mansion, I went inside. Since father was now in 'Love and Lucky' so, nobody was there, though every single furniture was still there.

I opened all the lights, and surprisingly it worked, then I went up to my room, and my same bed was still there. I plopped down my bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up at the time of 8:30 am. For breakfast, I made pancakes. When I finished, washed my dish, and explored every room. First was my dad's study, but I was there because I need more books. Then bedrooms, then finally the top floor.When I got up, I saw a ripped portrait of us. Just me, mother, and father. I missed those times. I lifted the rest of the picture, and saw a doll. I didn't notice the doll right next to the picture. I picked it up, and remembered that she's my little sister. When I picked her up, I dusted her off, and held onto her, until I finished looking around. After a while, I looked outside the window, it seems to be late, so, I did my routine for night.

**TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS LATER~**

In the rest of those 2 weeks, I walked around, and went everywhere, but today, is the last day for me to return. I packed up everything, and went somewhere everything started for me.

After the train ride, this place, Hargeon, still looked the same. Same smell from the ocean, and everything else too. I walked around to where I met him, the same restaurant, the same shore where the ship crashed. This all seem like it was just yesterday. Finally the sun came down, I went to the train station, and got back to Magnolia.

**Lisanna's POV**

Ever since Lucy left, Natsu has been a little... ...clingy, to me, also, I've been seeing somebody else too. And, I've been thinking of breaking up with... ...Natsu...

* * *

><p>Hey~ I made the chapter extra long, but I think it's boring though, and a little upsetting. I don't care though.<p>

The next chapter is on Thursday.

Bye~


	3. The Breakup

Hi~ Welcome back, I know that I was late, but here it is.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

**In the rest of those 2 weeks, I walked around, and went everywhere, but today, is the last day for me to return. I packed up everything, and went somewhere everything started for me.**

**After the train ride, this place, Hargeon, still looked the same. Same smell from the ocean, and everything else too. I walked around to where I met him, the same restaurant, the same shore where the ship crashed. This all seem like it was just yesterday. Finally the sun came down, I went to the train station, and got back to Magnolia.**

**Ever since Lucy left, Natsu has been a little... ...clingy, to me, also, I've been seeing somebody else too. And, I've been thinking of breaking up with... ...Natsu...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

After the train I arrived in Magnolia, finally. I went to my apartment, and while I was walking, I saw my landlady, I guess she waited for me to pay.

"You forgot to pay your rent a week ago, so, I will bump it up to J 100 000." she said, but thankgoodness, I found my savings, when I was a kid. It was ecxactly J 100 000. I gave it to her, and she left, as for me, I put my things inside, and rest.

**TIME SKIP NEXT DAY~**

**THIRD PERSON~**

She woke up, feeling energetic, and ready to go to the guild. Though, she remembered about... ...them...she just shrugged it, and thought that she should be happy for him, and she's happy as long as, he's happy. She got out, and stretched her body, since it was early in the morning. She felt the morning breeze hitting her gently, which made her hair go to her right shoulder. After a while, she began to walk to the guild. When she's close to the guild, she saw Lisanna in front of the guild. "Does she know I'm coming today?" she mumbled to herself. Then she saw Natsu running towards Lisanna, and talked... ...I didn't really heard anything, but after their converdation, she left Natsu alone. Then he fell on his knees, and shouted at the top of his lungs. "What did they talked about?" she mumbled to herself again.

**Lisanna's POV**

I called Natsu out today to... ...talk about... ...it. And to be honest, I'm nervous to say this, because, well, I liked him too, but it seems like it's not working out anymore! for me at least. I waited outside the guild early in the morning, so that nobody knows that we're here. After a while, I heard a voice to my right, and saw Natsu running towards me. He stopped, and looked at me.

"What was it you were going to tell me?" He asked, but I shook my head, and mumbled.

"You see, I've been...uh...seeing... ...somebody else, and... ...I know this'll hurt, but..." I took a big breath, and continued. "I want us to break up." I said simply. I looked up, and saw him shocked at what he heard. I felt really guilty, but I don't feel it anymore, the sparks are gone from us.

"W-what's wrong with me?! I can change anything you hated about me! Just don't leave me!" He yelled, as he held my shoulder, but I moved them off of me, and shake my head sideways to tell him it's over.

"W-well, at least tell me who's is this lucky bastard!" He shouted, but I just shook my head, and mumbled his name. After that, he was shocked at the name.

"B-but if I change for you, will you... ...will you still love me?" He asked, but I didn't answered.

"Answer me!" He yelled.

"No. Even if you change yourself. You can't change yourself for me. It's not how it works. And, I don't feel any sparks for us anymore. If I were you, I would just give up. Also, you may not have noticed before, but, there's still someone for you. Close to you. Knows you well. Who's... ...in love with you." I encouraged, but he still didn't move, he's in the same position.

"Hope you guess who's that person." I said, as I left him behind, going home.

**Natsu's POV**

"No. Even if you change yourself. You can't change yourself for me. It's not how it works. And, I don't feel any sparks for us anymore. If I were you, I would just give up. Also, you may not have noticed before, but, there's still someone for to you. Knows you well. Who's... ...in love with you." She encouraged, but it didn't really helped. She basically described herself to me. Nobody's close to me as she is. Unless, Lucy is, but she doesn't love me, I think.

"Hope you guess who's that person." She said, as she left me, alone. After she left, I fell on my knees, and yelled at the top of my lungs.

Then, I heard someone coming close to me. I sniffed the air. Vanilla. Strawberry... ...that smell, I haven't smelled in a long time... ...Lucy. i didn't move at all, I was too depressed to move or talk.

"Natsu..." She started. "I know it hurts, I know that feeling, but sometimes, we have to move on." She encouraged. She seem to understand this situation, even though she hasn't been rejected, but I guess a similar feeling.

"My mom left me, so, I know how it feels." She encouraged again. She has it worst, but I'm still hurt.

i stood up, but didn't say anything. She stood up as well, and walked me to her apartment. When we arrived, I just sat on her couch. Knees up in front of my face, hugging my knees. I suddenly heard the fridge opened, then closed. Lucy sat beside me, passing me something cold.

"Here, it might help." She said, as she handed me a big bowl of ice cream. I just nodded, and ate them. It kind of helps.

While I ate, Lucy stood up, and seemed to be going to the kitchen. While she was there, I heard a lot of chopping, boiling, whisking, and other noises. I suddenly smelled food at her dining table, and sat there, after finishing my ice cream. I looked down, and saw all my favourite foods like, steak, chicken, noodles, a fire in a stick, and spicy foods. I ate as fast as I could, because I was starving before I left my house, and also, because it's Lucy's delicious food. She's always been there for me, and I appreciate her help for me. I continued to eat, and while I did so, I heard a small chuckle from her, but I just continued.

After eating the food she made, I sat there in silence, I wanted to say 'thank you' but my words didn't came out. After a while, I didn't noticed Lucy fell asleep on the table. I looked at her sleeping face, and she looked cute... ...well, super cute. She mumbled a lot of things, but the weirdest was her calling my name. I picked her up, and put her to bed, as for me, I **tried** to clean everything up. After cleaning up, I felt sleepy as well, so, I went to bed, I slept next to her. But before I fell asleep, I felt my heart beat faster by the minuet, I didn't know why, but I just shrugged it, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey~ this time, I made Lisanna more her character, because on my very first one, which I deleted. I made her evil, but this time, I made her herself.<p>

Liked the chapter? Cause I did, even though Lisanna wasn't evil. But not the point.

next chapter will be... ... Monday!


End file.
